More Than I Could Ask For
by Amethyst Sparrow
Summary: After Best Friends Forever. Piper hasn't come out of her lab or talked to anyone for a week and Aerrow's finally had enough. He goes to see what's wrong but what he finds out surprises him. AxP friendship


**More Than I Could Ask For**

A/N Hey guys, I'm Amethyst. This is my 1st story on here, though i've been writing Storm Haws fanfics for 4 years now, and i'm still totally addicted to the show. Like i said this is my first story, so be nice but constructive criticism is always welcome. Enjoy!

It was quiet on the Condor, nothing had happened since Lark revealed herself as Cyclonis, so everyone had just been doing their own things but something was off…Piper hadn't talked to the guys in over a week, not even Aerrow. All she did was lock herself in her lab and work, not even bothering to come out when Finn started to play his guitar on the bridge or for meals. For the first little while, everyone just thought that she was trying to recover from the whole Lark ordeal, but a week was too long and Aerrow had finally had enough, he was going to get to the bottom of this right now, and the team couldn't go on like this. Aerrow entered the lab, the place he knew that she'd be, what he expected to see was Piper with her goggles on, working on an experiment but that wasn't at all what he found. Piper was there all right but she wasn't working on an experiment, instead, she had her hair out of her head band for once and was…. braiding it.

Aerrow was confused, he had never seen this side of her before, heck most of the time he even forgot she was a girl. This surprised him so much that he ended up taking a softer approach, probably because for once, she actually looked like a real girl and just so vulnerable. "Piper." Aerrow said in a soft voice, trying to get her attention without startling her.

Unfortunately he was unsuccessful, Piper dropped what she was doing, grabbed her crystal staff that was leaning against the wall and put it up in front of her, ready to attack at a moments notice. When she saw Aerrow standing in front of her and not some intruder trying to hurt her, she dropped her staff, and took a deep breath, her hand going over her heart.

"Aerrow, don't scare me like that!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, I was just coming to check on you." Aerrow apologized as Piper sat back down in her chair as Aerrow pulled up another one so he could sit across from her. "So, is everything okay?" he asked worryingly.

"Everything's find, why would you think anything was wrong?" Piper responded a little too fast for Aerrow's comfort, that and the fact that she still wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Maybe that fact that you haven't talked to any of us or even come out of the lab for the past week." Aerrow answered, trying to get her to look at him but she still refused to give him the pleasure.

"I'm fine, I've just had a lot of stuff to do." Piper tried to assure him but Aerrow wasn't falling for that excuse so easily.

"Un, huh. That's why I found you in here braiding your hair and not working." Aerrow sarcastically replied.

Piper sighed seeing no way out, she decided to tell him what was really going on "It's nothing, I've just had a lot on my mind right now, and it's stuff I have to deal with by myself and I can't do that with you guys around distracting me."

"Like, what?" Aerrow pressed on, hoping she would let him inside her head.

Piper knew that he wouldn't leave until she told him what was going on, so she decided to save herself some time and just come right out with it "Well, having Lark here, sort of made me realize that I don't really have any girl friends, I mean, you guys are great and all but I've been around you guys for so long that mentally, I'm no longer a girl." She explained

"What do you mean by that?" Aerrow asked, confused.

"It's just that I haven't done any girl things in so long that I've forgotten how, and I don't expect you guys to be able to help out with anything like that. I don't know, sometimes I just wish I had some girls to hang out with." Piper said exasperated.

"What would girl friends do for you that we couldn't?" Aerrow asked curiously, wondering what in Atmos he wouldn't be willing to do.

"Well, like gossip, makeovers, friendship bracelets that sort of thing." Piper answered, not believing that she was actually trying to explain it to him. "I don't expect you guys to be able to do anything like that though, it was kind of creepy when Finn asked if he wanted to braid my hair. I'm still scared that he actually knew how, since I can't even remember."

"You mean like this." Aerrow said, moving to the back of her head and putting her hair into a quick braid before grabbing the elastic that was sitting on the desk to finish it off. Seeing as he had gotten an answer to his question, he decided to leave her alone for a while, plus he had some work to do.

As Aerrow got up to leave, Piper ran her hand down her now braided hair in shock "How?" was all she could say.

"I remember when I was little and my sister made me do all of her friend's hair." Aerrow answered simply before walking out and going to his room. After that Piper started to seem a little happier and would actually come out of her lab from time to time but Aerrow on the other hand was rarely seen and when he did come out and they asked him what he was doing, the only answer he gave was that he was working on a project.

A week later Piper was on her way to the lab, to start the day's projects but she was surprised when she found a small box laying on her desk, 'I don't remembered that being here last night before when I went to bed, so someone must have snuck in here last night and put it in' Piper thought before going over to the box and cautiously opening it. When she saw what was in it, she couldn't help but gasp, inside of the box was a metal bracelet with blue crystals inserted at even intervals, and around that was a simple necklace, which was made up of a black cord with a blue crystal on the end that matched the ones in the bracelet. Slipping on the pieces of jewelry, Piper was surprised to find that they fit perfectly and almost felt natural on her. That's when she noticed that underneath the pieces was a note, picking it up; Piper felt a smile tugging at her mouth when she read it;

'Dear Piper,

Before now, I never really realized how hard you had it; I mean I have no clue how or why you put up with us guys all the time. I just feel like a really bad friend right now though, I mean I didn't even know when my best friend needs someone to talk to. I just hope you'll forgive me for being so dense. But from now on, I promise that I will try harder to see when you just need someone there to listen, to be there when you just need someone to vent to, or have a good laugh, to try to understand the way you see things, even if I don't get it at first, to put my pride aside and do something you want once in a while and most of all to die for you if I have to. I hope that you know that you can come to me and talk about anything and even though I draw the line at gossiping, I hope that you'll treasure this friendship bracelet; an eternal reminder that I'll always be a friend when everyone else turns their back. As for the necklace, I found the crystal on our last recon mission and I thought that it would look really nice. So I hope you can forgive me.

Your best friend forever,

Aerrow'

Piper couldn't believe it, she hadn't expected anything like this, but when she went out to find and thank him, she couldn't find him anywhere.

In no time, day turned to night and everyone on the Condor had gone to bed but Piper still hadn't seen Aerrow all day, so she decided to do one more sweep of the ship before she went to bed. She was about to give up when she saw her sky knight standing on the balcony.

Going up behind him, Piper gently called out "Hey"

Aerrow immediately recognized her voice as he turned around to face her. "Hey." When he noticed that she was wearing the necklace and bracelet, he smiled "I see you got the box." He commented before returning his attention to the star filled sky above them.

"Ya, I just wanted to thank you." Piper said almost shyly as she went to stand next to him.

"It's no big." Aerrow said, dismissing it with a wave.

"Of course it is." Piper countered, "I wasn't expecting anything like this. You didn't have to do it you know."

"Ya I did" Aerrow responded "I felt bad that I was completely clueless about what you were feeling."

Piper just laughed, "Reading everyone like a book is my job Aerrow, I don't expect you to get me all the time, especially when I start thinking like a girl."

"Still…" Aerrow trailed off before changing the subject "so you like them?"

"Of course, they're beautiful." Piper gushed and that's when she noticed it, Aerrow also now had a bracelet around his wrist, except his was simpler and without crystals. "You have one too?"

"Ya, isn't that the way it works?" Aerrow asked almost teasingly.

"I guess it is." Piper responded "well, I'd better be off to bed, I've got several experiments I need to finish off tomorrow."

"Okay, see you in the morning P." Aerrow told her as she was walking off the balcony, but right when she was at the door she stopped

"Oh and Aerrow, you were wrong, you never were dense to what I was thinking, you were the one who first came to me right after Lark revealed herself as Cyclonis. And I couldn't ask for a better friend." And with that said she was gone.

Aerrow smiled to himself as he looked up to the sky, replaying her words over and over again in his head, and couldn't help but smile at them.

_P__hilia: Love of Friendship- The love between people, derived from compatibility, honesty, and trust._

For those who are wondering yes i know they had the bracelets in the Origins episode, but i really didn't want to write i pre-origins story, i've got one coming later. but if you want me to do one, message me and we'll talk. Review and tell me what you think!

Amethyst Sparrow


End file.
